Letting Go, Coming Home
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: "I'm feeling guilty. I've taken from you that which you loved more than anything. I've trimmed your wings. And now, I'm letting you go." She let him go. But is that what he wants? And will he fly back to her open arms? And then, what will happen when he comes back to a surprise?
1. Chapter 1

_"Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are too bright, their songs too sweet and wild. So you let them go…And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place rejoices, but still, the place where you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure."_ -S.K

* * *

Ashe woke with a sad smile. Her head, rested comfortably on her lover's chest, had been swimming with thoughts all night long. Thoughts she realized were startlingly true.

"Morning, Princess," the man next to her spoke. She felt him lift his arm from around her waist and use it to brush away the hair from her face.

Ashe nuzzled her head against his hand, knowing that this would most likely be the last time she would get the chance. She and he laid comfortably, silence between them speaking all the love they need share.

The Queen sat up, stretching. She fixed her nightgown and pulled on a robe. She noted that her companion also made himself decent.

"Balthier," The queen sighed. "Are you happy?"

The corners of his mouth twitched upward. "Of course," he stated, placing his arm around her waist and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

She took a different approach. "But what of flying your ship? Honestly, do you miss it?"

"What would make you think such things? I told you, I love you. I would not have left had it not been so. Beside-"

"I think we should call off the wedding." Ashe stated, startling the man.

He gave her a long look. "Are you feeling alright, Ashe?"

She sighed. "No. I'm feeling guilty. I've taken from you that which you loved more than anything. I've trimmed your wings. And now, I'm letting you go."

"Wha-!" The man started but she stopped by a finger being placed on his lips.

"Don't speak. Just go," Ashe opened up the door leading out of her room. "But all I ask is that you visit me, every year on what would have been our anniversary.

"Princess, I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

"And I love you. That is how I know this is for the best. You ran once from the life of a politican. How am I to know you wouldn't run again."

He began to protest her statement, but she quieted him. "I think it is the best. Come by and see me sometimes, okay?"

She had a small, forced smile on her face. "I will always love you. But by keeping you here, I am not properly showing my love. So go, enjoy the freedom I give you now."

He pulled her into a hug. "I will be back, and we will wed."

She held back tears. "We shall see."

Balthier started to leave the room. He glanced back once, and the princess saw her tears reflected in his eyes.  
"I will be back in two months time, on our 'wedding night.'" Balthier turned around, and went back to her, kissing her long and passionately. "And I will love you just as much now as then. Thank you, Ashe."

She let the tears some from her eyes. "Goodbye, my love."

Balthier took the walk of a man broken by the world as he left the room. Was he doing the right thing, listening to her? Is freedom what he wanted? He himself wasn't sure. He loved her, that much he knew.

He still saw the dream of them being together before his eyes. He focused on that as he went to the Sandsea bar, and waited for a familiar face to come and be thoroughly surprised at his return.

* * *

_"Hold fast to dreams, For if dreams die, Life is a broken-winged bird, That cannot fly." - L.H_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Go, I will give you wings to fly, Cast all your fears into the sky, Kiss me good-bye, love's mystery, All of my life I'll hold you close to me…"- Kiss Me Goodbye: English Version_

* * *

Two months. Two tireless, painful months away from her. This freedom she had given him, it was more of a torture than a break.

Balthier took a swig from his mug of beer. Tomorrow, he would return to his lady love. His Princess.

"Are you lost in thought of her?" his partner asked. Fran tilted her head, focusing on him. "You are still thinking of the people's response to the called off wedding, are you not?"

Balthier sighed. "They think it was my fault. If I come back and sweep her off her feet yet again, what then will the people think? Especially if I run off again as she thinks is best…"

"Tell her it is not so. I have seen it myself. You are miserable without her."

It was true, and it showed. Balthier had grown thinner, paler. His eyes lacked their usual shine and his step lacked its bounce.

"Freedom was my first mistake. I should have turned and swept her up in my arms. Sometimes I think she deserves better than me."

"Balth'r don't say things like that. She loves you as much as you love her. I know it's true."

The man leaned back in his chair, pulling off his glasses. "Yes, but think: If she married me, the other countries have no alliance-"

Fran scoffed. "As if Larsa or Al-Cid would act up against her. The princess misses you as much as you miss her."

He shrugged. "I suppose. Tomorrow will tell us that, won't it?"

Balthier laid his head on the table, letting the memories of her run through his mind. Her smiles and that little teasing grin she gave before she would kiss him. The patterns her fingers traced on his body, the close times shared between them. The moments of pure bliss as they stayed next to each other for moments, letting the love for the other sink in.

He would stay with her, no matter how much she tried to set him free.

* * *

Ashe dressed herself in her finest clothing. It would've been her wedding, after all.

Two months. It had been two months of gazing out the windows, wondering what she had done. Why had she turned him out?

Well, she knew why now. Hormones. A light smiled graced her face. That knowledge would probably put Balthier into a coma. She lightly rubbed her stomach, smiling wider as she felt a flutter.

She would've only been a few weeks in when she had sent him packing. Now, she was closer to four months, and no one but her and the court physician knew.

"Why did I ever let you fly off? And will you be willing to listen to my pleas for you to stay now that you've once again tasted freedom?" She asked the sky. "Will you run to my open arms, scoop me up in such a familiar hold? "

Her eyes filled with memories going through. Each tender embrace, each sweet word he whispered to her late into the night. She could even remember each kiss and touch he placed on her.

Two hours, she thought with a smile. Just two hours until her sky pirate returned to her… and their child.

* * *

_"I remember thinking I'll go on forever only knowing I'll see you again. But I know the touch of you is so hard to remember, but like that touch I know no other. And for sure we have danced in the risk of each other. Would you like to dance around the world with me?" -I'll Back you Up_


	3. Chapter 3

_The quickest way to receive love is to give; the fastest way to lose love is to hold it too tightly; and the best way to keep love is to give it wings." - Unknown_

* * *

It was finally time. Balthier stole into the Lady's private garden below her room. He smiled slightly, seeing that she had pruned the thorns off the rose trellis, the same stairway he had used when he first came to 'visit'.

Yesterday, Fran's reassurance had helped him come to terms with everything. He would not leave her again.

Steeping onto her balcony, he paused for only a moment. He wondered how she had been, if she was affected as well. Sighing lightly at the time lost between them, he walked into the room and reclined on her bed. She was not in her chambers, and was more than likely off at some meeting, but for some reason that was fine with him.

It gave him more time to think, after all.

* * *

Ashe was returning from her quick visit to the physician's. She had been waiting for Balthier to return when she felt suddenly weak. So she made her down the corridors, only to hear that that was to be expected as she continued on in the pregnancy.

Opening her door, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the sky pirate she called lover returned to her as he promised.

"Balthier," She smiled, laying down next to him on top of the covers.

"Princess," the man captured her hand in his and placed a kiss on it. "How have you been?"

"Oh Balthier!" the Lady threw herself across his chest, burying her head into his chest. "I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I sent you away! I should never have done it!"

Balthier wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, Princess. I've missed you too." He sighed lightly. "It's been torture without you, Ashe. I couldn't help but think of what could have been. What are wings if you don't have the support to fly?"

She looked up at him. "Do you really mean it? That you've missed me too?"

Ashe sat up, grinning. "Well, you're back. And I have something to tell you."

The leading man tilted his head to the side. "And what might that be, my dear?"

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a dad."

Balthier froze in shock. He, a father? He had only his father to look back at, and that was not the best model to use. Was he ready for that?

When he and Ashe became engaged, the topic had come up once. He knew she wanted children, and that she had expected they would have one after they wed. He had just laughed at the time, pushing it from his mind. But now?

"I know, I was surprised too," Ashe spoke, snapping him from his thoughts. "I only found out a week after you left."

And there was another thing. Now the people would think he had left her because of the child. Even though he was back now, they would still have that suspicion.

But… his love was positively glowing. She was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"That's wonderful!" He smiled and kissed her gently.

Ashe took on of his hands and placed it on her slightly protruding stomach. "You can feel it kicking."

Balthier smiled widely as he felt the movement. He…had created this? This moving being? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So," Ashe teased with that smirk. "Can we have a proper reunion now?"

* * *

_"So now we're back together, and now out lives entwined. But what shall come then later, as everything is revealed as greater?" -Alice Wolfe (me!)_


End file.
